Shredder (TMNT Comics)
The Shredder (real name: Oroku Saki) is the main antagonist of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. He has appeared in almost every TMNT media at some point and is almost always treated as a formidable opponent to the group. Biography The original Shredder made his debut in the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic books, published under Mirage Comics. However he has since made notable appearances in Archie Comics, Image Comics,IDW Publishing,''and several other publishers as the ''TMNT franchise expanded. He also made a very brief appearance in the animated crossover movie, Turtles Forever, yet was shown as incredibly weak in that movie (a reference to the fact that the original Mirage Comics did not focus as much on Shredder as later media would). In the original comic he was a one shot character but his popularity caused his return and became the main villain of the franchise and has since appeared in many TV series, movies, and video games. He also is major villain in the IDW comics and Archie comics as well. Mirage comics Shredder First appeared in the first issue of the Teenage Mutant Ninja turles as the first opponent. He was the younger brother of Oroku Nagi who was killed by Hamato Yoshi. He seeked to avenge his older brother by becoming a high ranking ninja and being the leader of the new york branch of the foot clan.He eventually killed both Hamato Yoshi and his wife Tang Shen while his rat Splinter escapes and becomes a mutant while raising four mutant Turtles as ninjas for revenge. The Turtles eventually encounter Shredder and his foot soliders with an epic battle on the roof top. The battle was intense but The Turtles where eventually victious and suceeds in killing Shredder. Shredder's clone After the death of Oroku Saki, The Shredder, several members of the Foot, as well as the Shredder himself seemingly resurrected, would jump and beat Leonardo to the brink of death, and throw his body through the window of the turtles ally April's Second Time Around store. Shredder and the Foot would attack the TMNT, setting the building on fire, and with the help of Casey Jones, they escaped to his grandmother's old farmhouse in Northampton, Massachusetts. After months of recuperation, the TMNT returned to New York to settle the score with their enemies, and with the help of Zog, a Triceraton mentally confused due to breathing our Earth oxygen, they went to take down the Foot and the Shredder once and for all. During the fight, Zog gets hacked to death by 3 deformed "Mutant Shredder clones". The other Turtles would face them and be taken down one by one, leaving Leonardo to go ahead and face the "real" Shredder himself. Leonardo faced off against the Shredder alone in which Shredder revealed that he was a worm clone of the original Shredder, but still harbored the hatred of the original. The Foot employed some sort of mystic worms that ate remains of the dead, and then grow into the form of what they ate. The malformed Shredder Elite were the first three experiments with the worms, and the Shredder now facing Leonardo was their fourth. Shredder and Leonardo fought it out and in the end, Leo would end up decapitating him finally killing him. Leonardo would then take Shredder's body and burn it at the Hudson River in a Viking funeral (burning on a raft on a river). With the Shredder gone, chaos erupted in New York City among the leaderless Foot Clan. Shredder later appears in Zullis's trliogy story arc in issues 31,35,and 36 where he attacks the turtles and splinter before being defeated. Shredder was also in the image comics briefly and had a daughter named Pinko.Also Shredder also briefly appears in volume 4 in a dream of Donatello's fighting him. Tales of the TMNT It is shown that after Leonardo defeated the Shredder, he had yet another resurrection of sort, a Foot Mysticnamed Mashima would find the remains and use the mysterious worms that created Shredder's clone body again, which had gained sentience, the worms then went out to find a new body, but this time they'd also eat the remains of a shark. This shark monster retained Saki's memories and considered himself the real Oroku Saki. This creature wasted no time and started his revenge against the Turtles and Splinter kidnapping him. Facing the Turtles, who defeated it, after a long struggle, in which, by the mysterious abilities of this new creature, the personalities of the Turtles were turned upside down, by severing it's connection to the mystic, he realized he was just a clone and escaped, also eating the Foot Mystic. Sometime later, the monster returned, however, and had the Foot kidnap Casey's adopted daughter Shadow to lure the Turtles into a trap. With the Turtles away this Shark/Worm/Shredder monster would face Splinter and Casey Jones. They defeated this incarnation of Shredder with the help of the Foot Mystic Mashima, who had meanwhile merged with the Shredder Shark clone, and rescued Shadow finally killing the creature. Other Versions of the Shredder Throughout a considerable part of the Image comic series, Raphael tries to impersonate Shredder by wearing his armor. Following this, he is accepted as the leader of the Foot Clan. In later issues of the series, a mysterious Lady Shredder appears to challenge Raphael. Although the book was canceled before her identity could be revealed, writer Gary Carlson confirmed after the fact that she was meant to be Karai. In Volume Four series, Leonardo encounters Oroku Yoshi, a Battle Nexus contestant wearing armor almost identical to that of the second animated series' Shredder and alter shows up in 32 where informs Leo of someone wanting to see the both of them. His connection to Oroku Saki and the Foot is not known, since the bi-monthly comic was ultimately cancelled in 2010. There was also another version called Doctor Shreddarius where in a reality where the turtles are superheroes. ''Archie Comics'' The Archie Comics' series use the same background as the 1987 cartoon, as the first issues are identical. Later in the Archie comics, Shredder travels to the future and works with Armaggon and Verminator X to offset the skill and experience of the future versions of the Turtles. This version of the character was more in line with the early episodes' depiction of the character as a cunning adversary and in many issues nearly proves to be a lethal enemy, coming close to defeating the turtles on a number of occasions, and even aids Armaggon and Verminator X in the defeat and capture of two of the turtles in the future. His final fate within the Archie comics series remains unknown, though a three-part mini-series put out by Archie comics after the end of their regular comic series seems to indicate he remains a consistent foe to the turtles for many years, briefly restoring Splinter to the form of Hamato Yoshi and also undoing Michaelangelo's mutation, though both later revert to mutant status by the end of the story, while Shredder was left in a vegetative state in the aftermath of his final battle with the Turtles. IDW Publishing In feudal Japan, Oroku Saki was a high-ranking member of the Foot Clan along with Hamato Yoshi. While Yoshi focused on his family, Saki surpassed him and was promoted to Jonin (leader) of the Foot. After an argument on his style of leadership, Saki sent ninja to murder Yoshi's wife, Tang Shen, and later Yoshi and his four sons. With the help of Kitsune, Saki steals regenerative ooze from an Utrom known as "The Iron Demon" (later revealed to be Krang himself) which is used to preserve his body until he is awakened by his descendant Oroku Karai several centuries later in modern-day New York. During his time in stasis, his spirit conquered the realm of the Afterlife, where he learned he was destined to rule the earth world and eventually return to the Afterlife as a lost soul. Knowing the future, he vows to change it by conquering the realm of the Afterlife upon his return. Shredder first appears in Micro-series #1 and in full costume on the final page of issue #9. Dan Duncan first designed Shredder with input from Mateus Santolouco and Kevin Eastman; originally wanting to depict a "beefy...monster" he decided to simplify the design and slimmed down the character based on the original Mirage design. Seeking control in his forthcoming battle for power, Shredder offers Splinter a place in his army but Splinter refuses, revealing himself to be a reincarnated Hamato Yoshi. Saki then reveals his own identity and attacks Splinter, almost killing him when the Turtles arrive to rescue their father. Impressed by Leonardo, he orders his capture and conducts a plan involving kidnapping and stabbing Casey Jones. Shredder then has Kitsune brainwash Leonardo to become his new Chunin (second-in-command) and uses him for a show of strength to the criminal underworld. After the Turtles rescue Leonardo, Shredder calls a meeting with Krang and proposes an alliance in exchange for Utrom technologies, which Krang rejects. A short battle results in retreat on both sides and the revelation that Shredder had stolen some Utrom resources from Krang's compound to begin creating a mutant army. In Issue #50, Shredder faced Splinter and the turtles in a final battle which he lost and briefly admitted his faults and also making Karai the new head of the Foot Clan. He was then killed by Splinter by having his sword slashed into the back of his head, killing him instantly. After his death Shredder's body is kept in a crypt that is guarded by Jennika who was assigned by Hamato Yoshi in order to learn humility. Shredder's tomb is eventually desecrated by the witch Kitsune who plans to revive Oroku Saki in order to restore order to the Foot Clan but the skull was still in Splinters possession. Shredder will appear in the mini-series "Shredder in Hell" where it has depicted him after his death at the hands of Splinter in hell. TV Series 1987 series Shredder appears as one of the main villains of the 1987 series. TMNT:Next Mutation Shredder appears in the short lived Live action series as a recurring villain and would have been the big bad of season 2 had the series not cancelled. 2003 series Shredder appears in three versions,Utrom,Tengu,and Cyber shredder served as the main villain of the series 2012 series Shredder appears as the overall main antagonist of the series. Powers and Abilities Shredder was a trained Ninja and sometimes uses weapons and martial Arts for combat. He also had various powers as a mutant such as Super Shredder,as well as being made of a colony of worms that later becomes a shark mutant and other versions Such as Tengu Shredder and Cyber shredder. He is also very good stragtisit and shown high leadership skills. Trivia *In stark contrast of his later incarnations, Mirage Comics' Shredder had no direct conflict against Hamato Yoshi as he only killed him to avenge his brother. **Also, Shredder was originally meant to be a one-shot villain but his popularity made him a recurring villain in later issues and more comic book series of the TMNT. Navigation Category:Ninjas Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:TMNT Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Nemesis Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creator Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Cult Leaders Category:Destroyers Category:Poachers Category:Barbarian Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Samurai Category:Deceased Category:Crossover Villains Category:Revived Category:Legacy Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Elderly Category:Immortals Category:Mutants Category:Evil from the Past Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Extremists Category:Stalkers Category:Incriminators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Siblings Category:Drug Dealers Category:Opportunists